Innocence
by Billie Leppert
Summary: A new awakening in the world of living-human and Spiritual Robotics.


"Would you believe it. The human race has evolved enough to be taken over by technology, but now it's spreading to the Spiritual world." David retorted, looking out across the Liverpool city, perched atop the Liverbird. Billie smiled at his remark, as her eyes cast over the city.

"I wouldn't say as much." She whispered.

"Is there any of you left in that computer?" He asked looking down at her.

Billie glanced up at him with a smile, "Yes. There is." She answered softly, returning her gaze back to the building-tops. "Obviously I can still leap up to 25 feet in the air, I can still breath out Phosphor and also I still have my metallic claws. However, there is a problem with use of my vectors. They are still Spiritual, using them would mean a break in my Firewall."

"Your Firewall?" David questioned, "What would happen?"

Billie thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe her situation to a fully human Spirit. "I could use a spirit metaphor here." She smiled, " If my Firewall is broken, it could result in me being hacked. Just like a demonic possession, the poltergeist possesses the human, where as the virus would possess me. My Firewall acts as a shield towards viruses which could cause damage."

"That's all the computer stuff, Is there any of your past human-life still there? Can you remember who you where and things like that?" He pressed,

Billie sighed deeply, "That is what I'm trying to figure out."

"So you can't remember?" He asked, Billie simply shook her head. David sighed, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and as she did so the white shine in her dark brown iris began to flash red, David was taken back, "What the..." He trailed off.

Billie grinned, "I need charging." She stretched out, and yawned deeply, "Catch, you later, yeah?"

David smiled and nodded as he watched Billie climb on the 6-foot wing of the Liverbird and hurl herself off. Her Doc Martin touched a brick futher down the structure of the building and she glided horizontally past the Liverpool 1 carpark, to where she could longer be seen. David glanced up as roaring sound of a chopper grew ever nearer.

Billie bounded from the roof of the Wig-Wham shaped Anglican Cathedral and landed with a gentle thud at the top of Leece Street. Best not waste any more energy she smiled to herself as she causally strolled down Leece Street. She turned off at Roscoe Street and followed the dark road to a large Lab situated at the crossing between Roscoe Street and Bold Street. She gently placed her index finger on a blue circle, and it bleeped to life, and the large doors began to roar with movement. Billie withdrew her hand, and entered the metallic doors, she felt a breath of cold air attack her back as the doors closed behind her. Her boots echoed hauntingly throughout the deathly-quite modern area. Suddenly, there was a flash in her E-brain, the quietness of the lab had sparked a memory in her memory chip, which was stored deep within her E-brain. The memory brought images of silent graveyards, silent foggy Liverpool streets in the dead of night, A male voice echoed through her system, a disembodied voice, who she could not not put to a name nor a face.

"Hello?" A female voiced rescued her from her own memory. Bilge's eyes snapped open and she was breathing deeply, she glanced up to see a young newly-hired receptionist looking worried. "Are you here for a system reboot or..." her quivering voice trailed off.

Billie shook her and smiled, "Professor Kusanagi around? I'm running low on power, need a charge."

The young girl nodded, "um.." She pointed to a blue circle which was indetical to the one on the doors, Billie again, placed her index finger on the cicle to bring to life. The slim-line computer the receptionist was sitting at produced a file-like page of information, and also a recent photograph of the person whose finger brings belonged to.

"Target Major SH_Billi3.0" she whispered, a green light with the word 'approved' beep upon her screen, she smiled and looked up, "He's up in his work area, situated on the fourth floor, if you like I can show you."

Billie raised a hand and smiled thankfully and the young girl, "No thank you." She nodded her thanks and walked slowly towards the lift, and entered the small box, closing one eye she glanced at control panel and a number four began to draw itself on the black screen, her open eye than glanced towards the doors which slid inwards and clicked together, I'm like a giant remote control she thought, as the lift accelerated upwards. Just had Billie began into delve into the strange occurrences of when past-life memories flash in her mind the lift halted and the doors silently opened.

"Well hello!" A voice rang out, "Battery dying?" Billie walked into a brown haired, well built male sitting at his desk, she looked around. To the left corner of the radiant room was a number of work-in-progress robots, a few had their full body, a few only had the upper half, a few had arms and legs and then a few only had certain pieces. The one thing these robots had in common was a large mass of wires producing from various parts of their robotic and artificial bodies.

"Yeah." Billie replied, communicating with him through wireless connection, no need for use of her mouth. "I need to learn to use my power more efficiently"

"Not to worry, Billie, give it time." he smiled, rising from his seat and heading towards a large machine, Billie's eyes followed him until they reached a shocking site. In a large orange plastic covering lay a robot, in bad condition, it had lost an arm and most of it's left leg. The plate protecting the wiring and mechanics within the chest had been removed and half of it's hip plate was gone. It had a look of helplessness and agony etched on it's face.

"What is this?" Billie gasped through her wireless connection to Kusanagi.

Kusanagi signed, "This a human robot. In the world of living human robotics, the humans are constantly wanting to upgrade to better more modern models. These older models are just abandoned, they perish due to lack of maintenance and robot wants to be treated like a disposable item, however they are." He glanced at Billie,

"For example say you have an ipod, you loved you ipod and adored plenty of it's features, you thought it was the top model and your prized possession. However a few months later a newer more, updated model with more features is released. You dump your old ipod in a drawer to gather dust as you now possess the newer version. This is what's happening to these robots." he explained nodding towards the one Billie was stood in front of.

"If its is a living-human robot, why is it here?"

"I thought it would show respect if we treated a robot death similar to a human death. They die as a human robot, they come here where I work on them, rebuild them and let them live again, as a ghost."

Billie nodded to him, "Why are the living humans so obsessed about creating robots that resemble them?"

"That I can not answer, Billie, however the living-humans are working on robots that have their own mind, thoughts and Conscious."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"yes. They should have stayed safe and stuck with these models." Kusanagi motiened to the destroyed model. "Atleast these models were designed as pets. With no specific purpose. If the living-humans continue to work on improving their models, and if giving a robot it's own mind works. Neither species will know who will dominate. These robots are loosing their innocence."


End file.
